Jabel
Jabel is a Gamma Superior and a supporting antagonist in Kamen Rider Ghost. History Dissatisfied by Alain's slow progress, Adonissent Jabel to assist his son. He arrived in the human realm after the barrier between it and the World of Gamma had been weakened thanks the efforts of Alain and Chikara Saionji. Annoyed that Jabel had been assigned as his "babysitter", Alain walked out on him, but Jabel soon caught up. Jabel later informed Alain that he believed Specter was gathering the Eyecons for his own goals, noting that this was an act of treason he would have to report. However, Alain stated that he would deal with Specter. Jabel eventually engaged Ghost and Specter, assuming his Gamma Superior form to fight them. However, Saionji took the opportunity to steal the Rider's Eyecons before creating a force field around Daitenku Temple to force Jabel and the Kamen Riders away. Jabel later witnessed the emergence of the Great Eye in the sky and deduced that it must be the result of the 15 Ghost Eyecons gathering. He summoned four Gundari from the Gamma World and sent them to seek out the Eyecons after they were dispersed around the Daitenku Temple so he could claim them for himself. He soon encountered Takeru and Onari, who were also looking for the Eyecons. He transformed to his Gamma Superior form to fight Takeru and Makoto, who had just arrived to back Takeru up. However, the two riders were able to overwhelm Jabel using the Damashii forms they had acquired. Alain then arrived and had Jabel retreat, angry that he had wasted Gundaris. Seeking to make up for his previous defeat, Jabel found Takeru's friends, Shibuya and Narita, and attacked them, kidnapping Shibuya and beating Narita. He was quickly confronted by Takeru and, after refusing to hand Shibuya over, the two fought. Jabel was initially able to beat back Ghost but Specter soon arrived to join the fight too. Ghost attempted to aid his comrade, but his 99 day limit caught up to him and caused him to pass on, leaving Specter alone to face Jabel. Jabel managed to defeat Specter and force him out of his transformation, but before he could finish him off, Takeru returned, having been revived by the spirit of his father. He then manifested a new Ghost Eyecon which he used to transform into Toucon Boost Damashii, allowing him to overpower and defeat Jabel. Ghost finished him off with a Toucon Boost Omega Drive Rider Kick, which shattered his Gamma Eyecon. Jabel was later granted a new Eyecon and summoned again by Alain to help him get Makoto to rejoin him in the Gamma World. Jabel kidnapped Makoto's sister Kanon and challenged Makoto to find him. Once Specter arrived, he and Jabel fought, but Jabel was able to beat him down. However, Specter soon received assistance from Ghost, and defeated Jabel with a Houdini's Omega Drive Rider Kick. As his Gamma Body was destroyed, Jabel announced his enjoyment of getting to experience such a hate-filled force. Jabel was later woken up from his regular body by Alain's older brother, the recently crowned Emperor Adel. Adel sent Jabel to hunt down Alain, whom he had framed for the death of his father, and handed Jabel a Gamma Ultima Eyecon to assist in the task. Jabel eventually tracked down Alain and fought both him and Specter, defeating them both. However, Specter used his Houdini Damashii to provide Alain cover for his escape. Jabel eventually caught up with Alain and attempted to kill him, but Makoto took the blow for him, resulting in the destruction of his Eyecon avatar. Takeru then showed up and attempted to fight Jabel, only to find himself beaten back. However, after Takeru stated his faith in his friends and family, the fifteen Parka Ghosts appeared and infused him with the Eyecon, granting Takeru the power to transform into Grateful Damashii. With his new power, Ghost was able to defeat Jabel, although Jabel survived and quickly left. Jabel later tried to kill Alain again, but Alain was able to defeat him by turning into Necrom and assuming his Sanzo Damashii. Depressed that he had been defeated by all three Kamen Riders, Jabel rampaged through a forest to vent his frustrations. Ghost Toucon Boost then appeared and tried to calm Jabel down, but soon had to leave to go deal with the Gammaizers. Onari then took it upon himself to help Jabel. After chasing Jabel through the forest and waking him up after he knocked himself unconscious, Onari gave Jabel food to quench his hunger and told him that the meaning of life is something he has to discover for himself. Onari then took Jabel to see the fight between Takeru and Gyro, where Takeru was able to overpower Gyro with help from his allies. Jabel then left, but Onari stated he would always be there if he needed it. Jabel later noticed Adel's mass overriding of humanity with his likeness and pondered how Adel had done this. After the Great Eyezer erased nearly all of humankind, Alain attempted a suicide attack on the monster, only for Jabel to sacrifice his life to save him. Jabel noted how proud he was of how his master had grown before his body disappeared. Fortunately, Jabel was revived after Ghost defeated the Great Eyezer. He ultimately decided to stay in the human world while Alain, Makoto and Kanon opted to return to the Gamma World to rebuild it. Category:Tokusatsu Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Summoners Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Aristocrats